se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boutros Boutros-Ghali/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Transcript of press conference by Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali and Prime Minister Brian Mulroney of Canada, at Montreal on 24 May 1992. UN Department of Public Information, 26 May 1992. Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jean Chrétien.jpg| As head of the Francophonie, an organization of French-speaking nations, Boutros-Ghali met with prime minister Jean Chretien in Ottawa in 2000. (Fred Chartrand/Canadian Press) Estados Unidos * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Important meeting Egyptian Minister for Foreign Affairs Boutros Boutros-Ghali (right) welcomes former US President Jimmy Carter at Cairo International Airport on March 18, 1987. (detalle de foto). Picture: AP Photo/Paola CrocianiSource: AP Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| Washington, Distrito de Columbia, Estados Unidos. 15 abr, 1983. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Ronald Reagan se reúne con el Ministro de Estado de Relaciones Exteriores, Sr. Boutros Boutros-Ghali, de la República Árabe de Egipto en la Oficina Oval de la Casa Blanca en Washington, DC el viernes, 15 de abril de 1983. Boutros Boutros-Ghali murió a los 93 años, el 16 de febrero de 2016.Mandatory Crédito: Karl H. Schumacher - Casa Blanca a través del CNP © Karl H. Schumacher/CNP/Zuma alambre/Alamy Live News George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian Secretary-General of the United Nations Boutros Boutros-Ghali is welcomed at the White House by American President George H. W. Bush. Bill Clinton - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Boutros Boutros-Ghali with Bill Clinton in 1996. REUTERS América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| President of El Salvador Alfredo Cristiani, President of Mexico Carlos Salinas de Gortari, Egyptian Secretary-General of the United Nations Boutros Boutros-Ghali and his Personal Representative for the Central American Peace Process, Ambassador Alvaro de Soto, sign the final agreement of the Chapultepec Peace Accords, which bring peace to El Salvador after more than a decade of civil war. Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexico's President Ernesto Zedillo(L) is greeted by Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali at the United Nations 12 October. Caribe Cuba * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Fidel Castro.jpg| Генеральный секретарь ООН Бутрос Бутрос Гали и кубинский лидер Фидель Кастро в Копенгагене. 11 марта 1995 года. AFP / GERARD FOUET América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| El Secretario General asistió a un almuerzo organizado por el Presidente de Argentina, Carlos Saúl Menem. 18 DE OCTUBRE DE 1995. United Nations Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) is greeted by United Nations Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali during a visit to the UN 18 April. Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Colombian President Cesar Gaviria (L) speaks to the Joint Opening of the Third General Meeting between representatives of the United Nations and the Organization of American States at the UN 17 April. Gaviria, who is the Secretary-General of the OAS, was joined by UN Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (R). Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Secretario General Boutros BOUTROS-GHALI se reúne con el Presidente de Colombia, Ernesto SAMPER PIZANO. Crédito: E. Debebe Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| FT0617 Secretario General Boutros-Ghali (der) reunido con Juan Manuel Santos, Ministro de Comercio Exterior de Colombia. Flickr de Biblioteca CINU Bogotá Fuentes Categoría:Boutros Boutros-Ghali